Watch TV
by Zaida Rae
Summary: AU after break up scene in New Moon. One-shot. After Edward's abandonment in the forest, Bella has problems coping with reality. Complete.


Disclaimer: Twilight and all affiliated characters belong to S. Meyers.

"_**One family lost a star**_

_**One star that lost her family**_

_**That's why I sit at home alone and watch TV"**_

_**Rasputina – Watch T.V.**_

In the months following Edward's departure, Bella sat in silence. Charlie, her dad, couldn't stand watching his little girl lose herself so completely in misery. He took to working late hours so he wouldn't have to watch her spiral out of control. Her mother, Renee, had come from Florida to help. Renee had held her, plead with Bella to say something, anything. When she remained stone-still and mute, her mother yelled until she cried. Still, their daughter was lost to the world.

Her parents tried to take her out of the house once. She had flown into a rage and began biting, scratching and growling at anyone near her. Her dad had even tried to call the psychiatric hospital to come get her. When the orderlies arrived, she couldn't be restrained physically or chemically. Something had changed in her after her run-in with the Cullens. The orderlies used enough tranquilizers to put down a horse. She still fought them tooth and nail, all without saying one word.

Charlie quit trying to make her leave her room at all after that. She sat eerily still in the old rocking chair in the corner of her room. Her dad set up a tray for her food to be sat upon and a television replaced the computer on her desk. Charlie hoped she found some solace in the programs that would show. He would tune into one of those stations showing teen dramas all day.

Bella would watch her previous life as if it were projected into whichever program was on the TV. She saw Edward in every male lead, the Cullens as the supporting cast. Weeks passed and Edward's face began to blur. Alice and Jasper would look away. Emmett and Rosalie fought. Esme and Carlisle held each other, sobbing. Edward would leave the screen. She always had fun watching them, even when they were hurting, because she loves them. She couldn't get enough.

She watched until her eyes were bloodshot. The ending was very important. Faceless Edward would return from stage left and hold her. He would kiss the top of her head and apologize for leaving. The rest of the family were back as well, giving a standing ovation. Bella would smile and sleep sitting in her chair. She knew that if she watched them enough, she would get better. They would come back to her when she opened her eyes again.

Sometimes she would forget which character was supposed to be hers. Edward didn't come on the TV those days. He would be back later and he always had the answers for her. She was confused when Carlisle would hug and apologize at the end of an episode. Tears fell down her cheeks, and if she could move she would be shaking her head. She knew she should have pushed him away because his face was all wrong, but she couldn't. It didn't matter because it was still a happy ending. She was lucky; this one would be a re-run. She would remember next time.

Alice-on-screen was mean to her. She would tell her how each episode would end with Bella leaving the cast. Those ones her the worst because Bella knew she couldn't cry out loud. That would ruin the show and they would have to start over. She was the star and without her, they would all disappear.

**XxxX**

_Two Years Passed_

Edward couldn't stay away from her any longer. He had lived a hellish existence while in his self-imposed exile. She was everything beautiful in the world. His return to Forks was made in haste. Perhaps she would be unhappy as well, want him back. She would be rescued by him. Upon his arrival at the Swan residence, he saw a light flickering in Bella's window.

He scaled the side of the house and let himself in her window. Seeing her so lost broke him. Bella was sat on the rocking chair in the corner of her room. The once beautiful mahogany brown hair she had now hung limp against her face. Her skin had yellowed and the brown outline of every bone in her face and arms stood in contrast like sick tattoos. Without the support of flesh, her eyes seemed to be close to falling out of her face towards the still flashing television. The flickers of blue light were the only movement across her face. Her mouth hung open at an awkward angle. The rest of her body was covered by a quilt stained with droppings from many a meal.

Horrified, he knelt before her, clasping one hand in his own. Bella's blood was once a siren's call for him, but the scent of her failing body and the decay that comes with immobility completely overwhelmed the appeal her blood had. Edward brought his lips to beneath her ear for a tender kiss. There was no recognition from her, no acknowledgment of his presence. He sat a bit higher in his crouch, blocking the light on her face from the TV. Her mouth opened in a bloodcurdling scream, the noise rough from long disuse of her vocal cords. Charlie was heard running up the staircase.

Edward hid in the closet at speeds only his kind could manage. Bella returned to her program, closing her mouth. Charlie cracked her door open and eyed her helplessly before returning downstairs. Edward could her the older man sobbing on the couch in the living room. Edward wished he could cry as well. Tears for his Bella's poor broken body. Tears of anger for himself for breaking her so thoroughly.

Bella watched her family on the television as they held and kissed her comfortingly. "Alice lied. We'll be with you forever. Sleep well, Beautiful." TV-Jasper said in her head. Edward was watching through the slats in the closet door as she smiled and closed her eyes. She drew one more breath before her heart stuttered its last. He left the closet and gathered her still body in his cold arms. He kissed her lifeless hair and apologized for leaving.


End file.
